Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a projectile including a detonator which is recoverable to provide for function control.
Extremely high demands are set upon the dependability of the detonators. As a result, also such defects or faults must be determined which occur at only a low rate of failure. Not all operating conditions can be so exactly simulated on test installations to enable the detection of defects occurring at a low rate of failure. For example, in particular the electronic components of a detonator are subject to loads during firing or discharge which can hardly be simulated on test installations.